


Predator-Prey

by BluesMirage



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Amuro, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 布莱特觉得自己就不该给对方开门





	Predator-Prey

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是刚终战不久的16×20

＼

布莱特•诺亚从未考虑过自己会面临这样的事态。

他此刻的狼狈要归咎于大约十分钟前，第十三独立部队王牌少年机师被酒精加热过的吻，和那张犹存稚气的脸上欲泣未泣却执拗得可怕的表情。

布莱特对少年有着隐秘的畏惧。从初见不久时某个契机开始，自心底生出的细微慌乱为何又从何而来，他自己也无法解释。艰难战况中共度一次次生死危机推动彼此关系的接近，到战争已步入尾声的如今，掺杂了不同色彩的悸动愈加扩张占据心间。于是出于某些无言的原因，男人在这次被突袭中屈服了。

别让他抓到怂恿阿姆罗偷偷喝酒的家伙（尽管他想自己能猜到那是谁），不然不管是在宇宙还是哪里绝对扔出舰外。猝不及防地被比自己矮一截的少年有些粗鲁地压倒在床铺上时，年轻的舰长想。

已经准备休息的布莱特把平常古板的发型散了下来，半长碎发垂在额前耳际，填补气势的威严姿态也来不及武装好，周身氛围都变得柔软而易于侵入。少年伏在他上方，强硬地将膝盖挤进他双腿之间，在他鬓发后的薄弱皮肤上迫切落下发烫的吻。微暖的酒气充斥布莱特的嗅觉，酥麻感在耳垂被含入时流经每一寸神经引燃体内的躁动，徒劳地试图集中的理智像被锐器叩击的水晶玻璃般轻易溃裂。

他一向扣紧到下巴的联邦军服前襟被拉开褪到肩头，犯行者继续开始解他贴身黑色衬衣的扣子。舌在耳侧敏感带舔吻过的潮湿、钻进衣领缝隙的热气、隔着布料贴着已有些充血的性器的大腿肌肉的弹性，这些知觉暧昧地混合在一起完全能媲美高度威士忌，布莱特感到自己正不可逆地陷入醺然醉意中。终于衬衫也被向两旁扯开，渗了层薄汗的肌肤暴露在对比体温稍凉些的空气里，胸口的微凸受到刺激发硬立起。布莱特并非全无和男性解决情欲的经验，但有关军校时期那些似是而非的“游戏”的回忆只增加了此时脑内无益的旖旎幻象，令他在羞耻感中浑身发热。

唇被封住，布莱特只能发出模糊的鼻音。少年以急躁明确的侵略意图撬开他的牙关，加深唇舌的缠绵。右侧乳首被捏住挤按，指腹似有似无地挨擦着肿胀起来的乳尖。胀痛与麻痒并存的快感引出短促呻吟，立刻又被深吻的粘腻水声阻断。口腔被侵入的舌尖细细扫过，温暖濡湿的搅动间散开微涩的酒香，敏感的黏膜传递给中枢神经阵阵细小针刺似的酥麻。

阿姆罗明显比布莱特更疏于这类经验，但仅凭本能的索求方式像只未成熟却已有足够野性的幼虎，把年上一方轻易压制住。隔着雪白的紧身长裤紧贴布莱特胯间的大腿有意地来回蹭着，使其中的欲望慢慢将渗出湿痕的布料顶得鼓起。舌被缠住吮吸，无法下咽的唾液从唇边溢出，顺着下颌直到颈窝淌出一长线粘稠湿印。少年终于肯松口时，布莱特的唇瓣已从淡粉变为快滴出血似的湿润艳红。

“布莱特先生…，可以的话，请让我抱你。”阿姆罗嗓音微哑地盯着他低语，暖和的气息吹拂过他的脸颊时脊背中像有细小电流窜过。

少年还如常用着敬语，深黯的蓝眼睛寄宿星芒般灼灼盯住男人，根本是笃定要完全吞掉猎物的眼神。布莱特在眼前圆软甚至有些可爱的脸上看到的是利齿毕露的肉食兽的影子，尽管那语句里细软的延长音还有点儿肖似猫咪奶气的撒娇。他们几乎鼻尖相贴，唇间残留着接吻后的水汽和果酒的甘酸。室内空气中浓稠火热酝酿发酵，下意识的情动仿佛实质化为细密绳索将躯体紧缚，消去了布莱特在事态进一步升温前及时逃开的可能。

“……要做快做。”年轻的舰长说完飞快地把脸扭向一边。他是军校出身的男人，还是对方的上司以及长辈，被如此压倒说没有不甘心自然是假的。然而感官最本质的反应此刻在告诉他，自己并不需要抗拒。布莱特自暴自弃地叹气，握起按在身侧被单上的手松开来，搂上少年还未成长到能称为宽厚的背。他听见得到允许命令的少年轻笑，极近的呼吸拂过脸侧。

阿姆罗的嘴唇极其温柔地贴上他的唇角，然后落到微颤的喉结，接着缓缓下移，牙齿坚硬的触感在锁骨处啃咬。少年嘴里的小虎牙往骨骼硬处插的深了些，布莱特吃痛的低呼几秒不过就被融化为连绵混沌的喘息。发胀挺立的右侧乳首被对方以指腹与掌心揉捏拉扯着，左边则被再次下行的唇舌捕获。水声混浊地落进他的耳鼓，逐步熟成的欲情无法抑制地涌溢。

“嗯、…哈啊………别玩了…”布莱特在身体紧绷中扭转过脸，灰绿眼睛里漫上潮湿雾气，回环在阿姆罗后背的手扣紧了军服布料，他并不真觉得自己能把这家伙从身上拽开，“…不想好好做…就滚回去睡觉……”

“布莱特先生反应还真是糟糕，难道是敏感体质？”少年保持着敬语说着让男人羞耻无比的询问，舌尖还间或在已经濡湿充血的左乳上撩拨。他将布莱特的长裤内裤合着褪下，握住点滴吐出滑腻前液的阴茎，新奇般地用指尖来回描摹了一番表面才开始套弄的动作。温暖的掌面包围住充血的茎身上下挤压摩挲，指腹偶尔蹭蹭顶部小孔周围。汁液随着肉柱的跳动流过鼠蹊部的浅沟，男人发抖的腿根被浸润得一片湿黏。

“呜…既然知道就…嘶……少做、多余的事……”布莱特已经乱了的吐息间话音微有嗔怒，军校生活所赐锻练良好肌理分明的腰身反抗似地挺起摇摆，不自知落入少年眼里是等同热烈的引诱。

阿姆罗用虎牙的尖在男人红肿的乳首顶端戳了戳，暗笑着感到身下的躯体一下弹跳。他把男人下半身着物悉数剥去抛到床下，抚慰对方性器的手转而向更加隐秘的入口探索。才挤进一个指节柔软的肠肉就紧密挤压过来，绞住手指前段：“布莱特先生，太紧了。”

“…吵死了……”布莱特因涩疼感嘶嘶倒吸了口凉气，尽量克服排异的条件反射把身体放松。在他隔着泪光咬牙切齿的瞪视下，少年从军服外套口袋里摸出了一管润滑液。

“舰内的基本医药配给真的很方便，多亏如此，进入布莱特先生会更顺利呢。”

“这种话不用…说出来……嗯…、…”

阿姆罗借着大量浇洒的润滑液很快将侵入内部的手指增加，快速的抽插伴随着稠黏的水声。布莱特的面颊熏红发烫，试图隐忍的呻吟零零散散，偶尔有几个音节升高起落。从隐秘处被侵入的满胀酸麻感像尾椎往上连串点燃的火苗炙烤着背脊，布莱特全身止不住地战栗着，汗水淋漓，腿间欲望明明不再被触碰却更硬挺得发疼。

通红肿胀的乳尖被牙齿拉扯和内部肉壁被搔刮的同时刺激甚至让布莱特压不下小声的尖叫。他清楚自己声息中的紧迫与扭曲并非出于苦痛，而是来自苦痛里侧更令人难耐的感觉。后穴内壁绞动着，短暂的涩疼消退后难以言喻的异样感累积为空虚，渴望更多被填充的满足。他抓着少年后脑乱发，胸口震颤着挺起，泪水在淡灰绿色虹膜上打着转。

阿姆罗稍微侧了侧头，感到那只手根本用不上力去抓紧自己的发丝。年轻舰长半眯着望过来的眼睛里覆着水光，眼尾已经有了些泪花，起伏不定的裸露的胸膛是湿润的蜜色，锁骨往下散布着亲吻与啃咬的落红，硬立的乳首一侧还有沾着唾液的齿痕。对少年而言此时面前音画无一不饱含着露骨的肉欲感，如同绽开表皮露出鲜艳莹润果肉的过熟樱桃，引诱食客去品尝丰美多汁的内部。正处躁动期的少年几乎没有犹豫地，抛弃了仅剩的自主规制。

“抱歉，布莱特先生。”阿姆罗握着膝弯里侧撑高男人的一条大腿，另一边抽出手指换成自己的欲望顶在已被扩张得湿泞的入口。毫无诚意的道歉话音未落，他已挺身把性器完全捅进内部还较紧涩的肉穴，连让男人适应的空隙都不留就开始了大幅度的抽插。

“不……啊、！这么…的话……呜…”短暂空虚后被过于粗暴地填满，布莱特剧烈震颤着曲起脊背，唇齿间吐出淫靡又甜蜜的悲鸣，促使得嵌入体内的肉刃更加胀大。柔软的肠壁被撑开，黏膜嵌合出整根欲块的形状甚至表面血管的凸起跳动，“……！…、哈啊…太过了……”

布莱特修长的手指把军服外套拉扯到了少年肩胛以下，过于用力的指关节隐约泛白，连带着指尖在那露出的臂膀附近刮下了几道红痕。

刺疼感混合在名为情欲的麻药中倒转为助长兽性的饵料，少年眉梢微动，压制着男人腿弯的手上力气一下发狠了许多。他更加凶狠且猛烈地将阴茎深深插入到滑腻温暖的黏膜之间，就像意图靠对肉体的侵犯把心中渴慕与暗藏变质的怨恨黏连成的情绪团块压迫进男人的脏腑。

半透明白浆状润滑剂四溅在他们的下腹，紧紧吸附阴茎的嫣红媚肉染着白沫，在抽送间重复着被带出一点又猛烈地被顶回体内。

布莱特在少年的性器前几次贴着肠壁碾压过前列腺插进深处时就射了，混浊温凉的精液流淌在汗汙汙抽紧的下腹上。刚释放过的性器在过激的交合行为中又有挺起的趋势，随着抽动摇晃着。

“…啊，这就射了。布莱特先生有和男性的经验？”少年浸透欲火的声音带着沙沙嘶哑，与稚拙语气截然相悖的是往布莱特体内激烈顶撞的动作。娇嫩肠肉裹住硬胀的阴茎一次次吸吮般收紧，从结合处涌遍少年全身的是陌生而如醇美蜜糖的欢愉，“…布莱特先生…很喜欢这样吗？”

“…唔…喜欢……哈啊……”彻底被欲情浸没的布莱特已经意识不清自己在说些什么，欢欣的啜泣中泪水顺着醺红脸颊接连滚落，哽咽几乎盖过软弱的应答。

阿姆罗将男人的身体拉起来并顺势向后躺倒，让布莱特跨坐到自己上方。交合姿势的变化让他的性器突入男人体内更深处，激出一声黏绵短促的惊叫。布莱特紧实饱满的胸膛在接连几下发抖的喘息里起伏，汗液与唾液的混合物在肌肉表面淌开的湿腻光泽从弧线上端滑入峰谷。

阿姆罗的右手游移在布莱特抽动着的大腿，又向后绕去蹭按着男人结实的背肌和臀肉，暂停下腰间动作。少年绽开一个表象单纯的微笑，左手圈住男人漏出液滴的性器，拇指在铃口小孔上用力下按。

“呜…！什么…？……！！”布莱特的背肌在强烈刺激的战栗里猛地绷紧，身体堪堪打着颤反仰出弓弧。他试着动腰却挣不开阿姆罗的手，迷瞪着被欲情染红了眼眶的双眼往下看。

他的欲望高昂地硬翘着，被少年紧堵住铃口，少年空余的手还不紧不慢揉捻着柱身和囊袋。积累膨大的快感被封住了出口，阿姆罗指腹稍动就能听见满溢的黏液声响。

布莱特的泪珠落在自己的手背和少年的军服前胸上碎开消融，他的喉音沙哑软弱，几乎是在恳求：“…阿姆罗……放开…”

“抱歉，布莱特先生的声音黏糊糊的，听不太清……”阿姆罗另手扶住男人的腰，轻轻向上顶胯，听到对方欢愉又苦闷的呜咽后再次停住，无辜地抬眼望着他，“布莱特先生有什么事吗？”

“……哈…、阿姆罗…………”布莱特颤抖而艰难地说出需要丢弃羞耻感的话语，勉强动着酸软不堪的腰讨好般夹紧深埋体内的性器，“让我…射…、呜……”

“把不得了的任务塞给我，…当初也是那样，”阿姆罗看着对方的泪眼露出柔和而有几许危险的笑，类似施虐地折腾男人的身体得来的心理快感中也许有些是报复上位者的得偿所愿，“布莱特先生就是这种大人呢。”

他握住男人的腰坐起身，咬上对方颈侧，牙齿碾磨着那处泛红汗湿的皮肤，并再度开始腰胯的动作。紧密的抽送每次都狠狠撞过布莱特体内那一点，抵达深处再浅浅后退。

失去力气的布莱特整个人贴在少年身上，耳尖到脸颊大片晕开溺于欲潮的绯红，神情淫乱得一塌糊涂。紧贴在一起的身体被汗水浸透，湿淋淋地黏着仅剩的织物。就连织物和肌肤间的每次小摩擦此刻也成了落入火堆的柴薪，让他身体中一阵一阵轻微地痉挛着。

“太深、…！…哈啊……已经…”布莱特甚至吐出完整的词都做不到，只能抽泣着从喉间被顶弄出些零碎的艳声浪语。已习惯交合的肉壁被浓密的反复贯穿顶开，兴奋地收缩律动，在体内的阴茎深入时拼命绞紧吸吮，退出时急切地缠上挽留。

“…布莱特先生，”阿姆罗轻轻衔住布莱特通红耳垂上的软肉，在乱而重的抽送间往男人的耳廓吹进柔声低语，“可以射在您的里面吧？”

“…？！…不、！…啊……里面不行、……”布莱特在这句耳语中脊背一僵，慌乱又狼狈地拒绝着。然而被性爱麻痹的头脑却不自禁地想象着少年的阴茎在体内注入精液的情景，因性幻想而更加灼热的喘息把拒绝的言语完全变了味。

被充盈的满足感甜蜜无比地穿透布莱特的意识，身体结合处火热湿黏得让他头晕目眩，腰自然地主动下沉迎合体内那根硬物的顶弄。他的阴茎顶端随着动作不停蹭着阿姆罗的腹部，前液濡湿了对方底衫的白色布料，肠壁内侧那处被反复撞击，前后交织的刺激使令身体麻痹的汹涌快感持续攀升。

“…！呜……”布莱特的性器在又一度的高潮里开始吐出精液，有些稀薄的白浊一股股从顶端小孔往下淌过囊袋，与两人相连处的湿痕混为一片。思考完全被持续的极乐感蚕食，意识陷入断片的空白。除了在体内深处喷薄出凉浊液体的跳动之外，知觉中的一切都在瞬间化为泡影。

“…布莱特先生……”少年在如不断漫过身体的浪潮的极致快感中喘息着，感到布莱特安静下来侧压到肩头的重量，“…真的好舒服，这种事……”

阿姆罗亲了亲过男人颈边被自己有些过火地咬出瘀印的齿痕，试着将释放过的性器抽离因余韵还在微微收缩的甬道，却突然被圈住了腰。

带着意外感看向布莱特的脸，明白这是已经无意识的行为后，阿姆罗从鼻息间发出轻笑，就这么搂住怀里的躯体躺下来，扯起乱糟糟的薄毯。他完全松懈下来，轻抚着舰长的凌乱额发，在汗水和精液的气味里滑入睡眠中。

＼

—Fin—


End file.
